Total Drama Island plus 3 OC's
by toonanimefan
Summary: Find out what happens in the first season of Total Drama when 3 more are added on. What will change with these triplets on the show also? Read to find out. First chapter is information about before getting into the story. Rated T but could turn M at some point.
1. Author's note: OC'

**Author's note: This is going to be the first season of Total Drama remade with three people who just happens to be triplets. Chris lets all three of them onto the show because they would defiantly cause drama and good ratings for the show. With the oldest of them hating the youngest of them and the middle triplet trying to be the peacemaker. I don't own Total Drama.**

 **Triplet 1:**

 **Name:** Emily

 **Nickname:** Emi

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Likes:** Her older sister Gabriella/Gabby, her brother Mikey the middle triplet, her boyfriend Leo, Ralph and Donald (Leo's younger brothers), animals mostly cats, wearing hoods with long sleeves and black gloves on her hands (you'll find out later why)

 **Dislikes:** Her sister the younger triplet Ari (short for Ariel), Fire, Ari's friends

 **Fear:** Fire (traumatic experience)

 **Bio:** Emi used to be a great girl until something in her life happened that changed her, she always hated her sister Ari but something Ari did a month before they went on the show Total Drama made her despise her sister even more. Here's a hint fire long sleeves and gloves. Later you'll find out more about her traumatic experience she blames her sister for causing, there were two incidents.

 **Triplet 2:**

 **Name:** Mikey

 **Nickname:** None

 **Hair:** Blonde

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Likes:** His family

 **Dislikes:** Ari's fire loving friends

 **Fear:** His family falling apart

 **Bio:** Mikey is the middle triplet and whenever it comes a time that his triplet sisters get into an argument he always takes Emi's side. He's not the only one to go against Ari, there older sister that's 20 doesn't like Ari either. Anyway Mikey is always there for Emi especially when she has traumatic flashbacks.

 **Triplet 3:**

 **Name:** Ariel

 **Nickname:** Ari

 **Hair:** Red

 **Eyes:** Green

 **Likes:** Her parents

 **Dislikes:** What her friends do, that her siblings hate her

 **Fear:** That her friends would do something that would cause her siblings to hate her even more.

 **Bio:** When Ari and her triplet siblings were born the doctors thought she was going to be still born but she surprised them by being alive. This was thought because it seemed that Emi and Mikey were getting more nutrition then her, but she stayed strong. Throughout her life though she always got treated meanly by Emi and as usual, Mikey followed Emi. They hated her….well hate is a strong word let's say strongly disliked. Her oldest sister didn't really like her and neither did Emi's boyfriend and his younger brothers. All this hate probably wouldn't be happening if she didn't hang out in the wrong crowd.

 **O.C's in story but not on the Show:**

 **Their Parents:** The dad has Black hair and the mom has Strawberry Blonde hair.

 **Gabriella/Gabby:** Their older sister, she has Red hair just like Ari but is thinking about dying it because of her dislike for Ari.

 **Leo:** (Partly not going to be in story…you'll find out why later) Has Brown hair and hazel eyes, Emi's boyfriend, he also had a dislike for Ari.

 **Ralph:** Leo's second youngest brother, blonde hair and blue eyes, friends with Emi

 **Donald:** Leo's youngest brother and younger than Ralph by two years, also friends with Emi

 **Author's note: I just thought of something ironic when writing the discriptions for the triplets, I have a girl named Ariel that has red hair and green eyes just like Ariel from the Little Mermaid that wasn't even planned. But the four names Mikey, Leo, Ralph and Donald are not an accident, thought it would be funny to make resemblance names to the names of the ninja turtles and changed Raph to Ralph and Donnie to Donald. Just having some fun.**


	2. Arriving onto the Island

**Author's note: Hey sorry this chapter took so long. Remember I don't own Total Drama, I only own my O.C.'s. Sorry if some characters seem O.O.C.**

 **After the original Campers show up:**

Chris- "Alright, so originally it was just going to be the 22 of you competing in the contest, but there were other's that seemed too good to pass up…"

The teens were staring at him, "So what you're saying is that there's going to be one more person coming Mr. McLain?" Courtney asks.

"Nope, there's going to be 3 more because they're triplets and the producers and I think that they're going to cause a lot of drama just with themselves. It's going to be awesome just wait."

"Let me guess they're all girls, am I right McLain?" Duncan says smirking looking at Heather.

Heather just glares at him. "Shut it."

"No not all three of them, the oldest and the youngest of the triplets are girls and the middle one is a boy…..oh look they're finally here."

Chris says as the last boat pulls up and a red headed girl comes running out in a panic while a black haired girl wearing a long sleeved hood and gloves came running out after her.

"Get back here you little jerk!"

"Cut it out Emi! Mikey come on help me out here."

"Nah you put this on yourself Ari." A boy with blonde hair says also coming off the boat.

Ari then finally hid behind Chris who said, "Girls save this energy for the challenges."

"Why did you invite her here she's nothing but a pyro along with her no good friends?"

"The reason being is that I knew that having all three of you will cause drama…..Now time to introduce you. Campers this is Emily…."

The black haired girl grabs him glaring, "That may be the name my parents gave me but I go by Emi got it." The black haired girl is looking very mad at him.

"Wow now that's hot." Duncan says smirking.

"Yeah I have a boyfriend, but you can date my sister who I hate, you two would get along fine since you both look like you belong in prison and you seem like you would be a pyro like Ari." Emi points to the redhead, who's glaring at her.

"Alright the next one is Mikey." Chris says.

"Hi everyone it's great to be here and I hope we can all be friends….Oh and Chris you got the Memo from our parents right because if you didn't that would be very bad."

"Yes your parents had informed us that you and Emi have to be on the same team do to issues with her and that Emi and Ariel also know as Ari can't be on the same team or we'll have more drama that is needed and if we don't listen to the rules and regulations we'll be sued." Chris says rolling his eyes.

"You better follow them or you'll have to sleep with one eye open." Emi glares at him.

"Alright geese just go over there with your brother to the other campers…So the last camper who's also the youngest of the triplets is Ari."

The red head girl smiles, "Hi everyone I hope that we can be friends at some point during our stay here."

"Yeah your only friend would be the guy with the piercings because everyone else is most likely going to hate the real you." Emi says crossing her arms while the first 22 people that were there before them just looked at them in shock.

"Shut up Emi."

"No you shut up." Emi says back.

"Yeah Ari shut your face." Mikey yells back to her high fiving Emi.

"Why do you also take her side?"

Before things could escalate into a fight, Chris says, "Alright break it up, now I want everyone to the other end of the dock to take a group picture for the promo before we head to the bonfire pit to get into teams."

A few people noticed Emi stiffen up when he mentioned fire while Mikey moved to put a hand on her shoulder and Ari looked down guiltily."

When they were taking the picture and the dock broke the only people who didn't fall into the water were Emi and Mikey.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: It felt right to end this chapter right here, the next chapter will have them getting into teams. I was thinking of putting Emi and Mikey on team Killer Bass and put Ari on team Screaming Gophers. Please R &R but no flames.**


	3. Getting teams, learning more about Emi

**Author's note: Hey so sorry if my O.C. Emi seems really mean to her sister but don't worry you'll find out sooner or later, I have a back story for them and everything. Okay so I decided to actually have Ari on the Screaming Gophers and her two siblings on the Killer Bass…..it's because I'm thinking about having Heather read Ari's diary instead of Gwen's during the talent show. I don't own Total Drama, I just own my O.C's.**

 **Getting teams & finding more out on Emi-**

"This is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?"

"The camper that manages to stick around the longest will win $100,000!"

Everyone just looks around slightly, until Mikey speaks up.

"Um, Chris is it okay if Emi and I stand close to the tree instead of this deathtrap? Emi is starting to have a panic attack."

Everyone turns around to see Emi has grown seriously pale staring very scared like at the fire pit. Chris nodded his head and Mikey walked Emi away from it to the trees and shot a glare to Ari which everyone noticed.

Then Duncan decided to speak up, "Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I would like to request under her."

He jerks his thumb behind him towards Heather.

"Um, they aren't co-ed, are they?"

"Oh, that would be great!" Mikey says, some of the girls stare at him as he continues.

"Then I wouldn't have to worry about not being there for Emi when she has her night terrors at least twice in one night."

Everyone looked at the two that were standing far away from the fire pit in shock hearing that there would be a possibility that they wouldn't get any sleep.

"No, girls get one side of the cabin and guys get the other. But Mikey you could ask the girls on your team to go get you when she's having an attack." Chris says.

He nods in understanding while Emi has an unreadable expression.

Lindsay raised her hand, "Um excuse me Kyle? Can I get a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay you are, but that's not really how it works here. And it's Chris."

We go over to Katie and Sadie, "I'll have to live with Sadie or I'll die." Katie says.

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true." Sadie adds.

They hear a scoff which everyone turns to look at Emi, "You two are so being over dramatic."

"You're also being over dramatic!" Ari cuts in glaring at her sister.

"I am not! And don't start with me you little fire lover! I bet you broke mom's promise and brought your lighter with you!"

"So, what if I did."

"You're going to try to light the cabin I'm staying in on fire."

"No, I won't! Why would you even think I would do that!"

"A month ago, ring a bell!"

"I said I was sorry! Also, it was one of my friend's ideas not mine!"

"Like I'm going to believe that."

"Okay girls, as much as I love the drama that is happening between the two of you, we're going to need to move on. The episode is only so long." Chris butted in the two girls hmphed turning their heads away from each other.

A lot of the others noticed how Mikey looked freaked out.

An interaction between Tyler, Owen and Gwen happen that's not that important as the sister discussion.

"Here's the deal, we're gonna split you into two teams, so if I call your name out, you'll stand over there." Chris says he then looks at his list.

"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Ari, Lashawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on you are officially known as (tosses a flag over to Owen with a logo on it) The Screaming Gophers!"

Owen smiles saying, "Yeah, I'm a gopher. Wooo!"

"Wait! What about Sadie?!" Katie asks.

Chris changes the subject saying, "The rest of you over here. Geoff, Brigette, D.J., Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Emi, Mikey, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold! Move, move, move!"

Sadie starts speaking upsettingly, "But Katie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!"

"Sadie is it? Come on it will be okay." Courtney says trying to cheer her up.

"This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!" She yells while walking with Courtney.

Katie with tears in her eyes says, "I miss you too!"

Heather turns to her team whispering, "At least we don't get stuck with Little Miss Night Terror." A few of them nod.

They hear Bridgette saying, "Hey you know if you guys want, I can help out most of the time when it comes to your night terrors, so your brother doesn't have to get up all the time."

Emi and Mikey look at each other then back at her and smile nodding.

"Alright, you guys will officially be known as, the Killer Bass." He tossed a flag with the logo over to Harold.

"It's awesome, it's like amazing." Harold says.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

 _-Confessional Cam-_

Chris- "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries, any time you want. Let the Audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest."

-Static-

Gwen- "Um, okay so far this stinks."

-Static-

Lindsay (with her back to the camera)- "I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?"

-Static-

A duck is putting on lip stick.

-Static-

Owen- "Hey everyone check this out. I have something very important to say." (He farts then gets close to the camera laughing)

-Static-

Ari- "Okay so far everyone knows that my two siblings hate me. I wish they could just give me a second chance after what had happened in our life back home. I mean it happened a month ago, they should have gotten over it, what with Emi in denial about a certain thing. I hope she doesn't find out I have a diary, then she'll rip it up for no apparent reason….Also don't tell those two this but I got a crush and they'll do everything in their power to keep me from being happy. So, I can't let them know I like…."

-Static-

(Emi & Mikey are sitting together) Emi- "Okay so you're probably wondering why I'm wearing a hoodie with gloves up to my elbows. Well let's just say,"

Mikey- "It's very complicated. You'll find out our past from the last month eventually, just not this soon."

-Static-

 _Confessional Cam end_

Chris is then telling them where their cabins are, they are all heading over to them. Emi and Mikey are already at their cabin the girls of the Killer Bass look a little shocked when Mikey goes into the cabin saying, "Don't worry Emi, I'll help you unpack your stuff like a good sibling."

The two of them glaring at in their sister's direction who is moving slow a little upset, she stops and stands next to Trent when she see's Cody flying out of the girl's side of their team's cabin lading in front of them. Trent then walks away.

Ari looks around making sure her siblings are not out watching her, seeing that they aren't she giggles, "He, he, he, not any luck with a certain girl you like huh?" She helps him up.

"Well I guess she's not ready for me." Cody says after getting grass out of his mouth.

"Who? Was it that goth girl or something?"

"Yeah I just know that she'll dig me soon." He flexed his arms.

She giggled, "Whatever you say Casanova." She walks away.

 _Confessional Cam_

Ari- "Okay, the guy I like is Cody. But please don't tell Emi, Chris!"

 _Confessional Cam end_

There's a scream in the Gopher's cabin on the girl's side. It had come from Lindsay.

After a few minutes of screaming and Duncan finally killing it everyone calmed down. Ari then came in saying, "Um, did I miss something?"

They Mikey say from the door, "You know a cockroach is a lot more scared of you then you are of it."

Emi then came in next to him with throw up on her mouth looking miserable, when she saw the questioning and disgusted look's she says, "What? Her scream caused me to have a dramatic flashback of something, nearly caused Bridgette a fright."

They all then went to where they would go to eat and had their first encounter with Chef. Everyone but Emi and Mikey got weird slop.

When Chris walked in, Ari says, "Okay Chris why do we get this when my siblings get good stuff."

"We were persuaded by you guy's older sister, and Emi's boyfriend's younger brothers."

The other campers looked at him in shock then look between the siblings wandering why they were like this. Heather was then already plotting a way to try to find out what was up with that.

"Yes, I knew Gabby, Donald and Ralph who are Leo's brothers would look out for us!" Emi says happily high fiving Mikey.

"That reminds me, Emi you can call Donald and Ralph to talk to them about random things before the challenge that is in an hour." Chris says smiling at the angered faces of everyone else as the girl goes into a happy squeal pulling her phone out to call them.

 _Confessional Cam_

Gwen- "Okay, something totally weird is going on with those three."

 _Confessional Cam end_

While Emi was busy talking on the phone, the other campers were talking about what they thought the first challenge would be when they heard Emi say the name, she's always called Ari to be mean to the person on the phone talking about her sister.

Ari stood up and yelled to her, "EMI! Stop calling me that!"

The others looked at each other in complete shock when Emi says, "Well it was supposed to be true." Then continued with her phone conversation.

Lindsay looking confused asks, "What does a…. what was that thing she called you?"

Ari sighs, "Okay so before we were born the doctors told our parents that there was a possibility that once of us would make it because the other two were getting more nutrients. Turns out they were wrong and here I am good and alive, but Emi still decided to call me that." She glares at her sister. "Our older sister, Emi's boyfriend, and his brothers call me that too. So, does Mikey but not as much."

Everyone decided to let the topic drop for now because they were a little freaked out. Katie asks D.J., "So what do you think they're going to make us do for the challenge?"

"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?"

"Usually when someone says that, there's bad luck." Mikey says, then goes back to listening to his sister talk on the phone.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Sorry if their back story of how they were born seems a little dark, and I was a little nervous about typing the nickname down, so I'll let you guys try to figure it out till there comes a time where it is actually said. Probably around the time of the talent contest. Please R &R.**


End file.
